A Little Sin
by magz16peacelovelaugh
Summary: As Sebastian's teeth sake into my skin I let out a sharp cry, and then bit my lip to stop my screaming. I only saw darkness as my body was burning from hells fiery touch. Sebastian/Oc


_Ciel Phantomhive._

_What did it come down to in the end, really? He gave up his soul for sin, and in the book of many, his punishment is deserving of his sacrifice. _

_And yet… here I was, standing on the edge of black abyss, all for this single soul. _

_Just thinking about it made me picture that stupid smirk on his face and I thought, for the first time, maybe Sebastian wasn't as obsessed as I made him out to be? The demon sacrificed himself multiple times for this soul; sure he was an arrogant bastard, but even a demon must realize the risk they take. _

_I scoffed and looked at the ground below me. Each and every time Ciel put himself in danger flashed through my mind, I remember being there, I remember the risks I took for this boy._

_My eyes shut and my fists clenched at my sides. Was it the boy I was protecting or his soul? From the first moment I met him I saw his darkness, the one deep within, consumed with hatred and the thoughts of vengeance. His soul was tainted and that was even without the demons help._

_Again my thoughts went back to that damned butler. _

_I opened my eyes and looked away from the ground finally. In front of me was a door, one of the many in the Phantomhive manor. But this one was different, it was darker._

_I knew he knew I was out here. The only relief I felt was knowing that the young master would have no idea; he'd surely have Sebastian kill me if he knew my plans for his soul. Hell, Sebastian would kill me without his orders. In the demon's mind, nothing would get in the way of him and his master's soul. Not even a dragon._

_Sighing I lifted my hand to grasp the door handle. Holding the cool metal I realized how nervous I actually was since the sweat on my palm made it harder to push the handle down._

_The click of the door echoed in my ears and I took this chance to let out a much needed breath._

_As I opened the door I thought about what it would be like to not have a soul? What complete darkness felt like… would it even be dark, if I had no knowledge of what light was? Maybe Sebastian knew, I could ask him._

_Once I stepped into the room I shut the door behind me. There was no time to discuss what being soulless felt like now, no. This was business. I could always ask later._

_I stood in the middle of the dark room, the only light coming from the candles on a small table next to a single bed. A wardrobe was on the other side of the room next to a shut door._

_Taking another breath I decided I didn't want to look at the room anymore, knowing my surroundings would do no good anyway, it wouldn't change anything now, not that it could be changed, at least not by me._

_I knew I wasn't going to see him when I first walked in, no, that wasn't his style. He'd probably come up behind-_

"_Myra." His voice was pleased. I rolled my eyes as I felt his presence behind me; he wasn't touching me… yet._

_Clenching my teeth I refused to speak to him, at least not yet. I always did everything in my power to displease the butler, because when he was displeased, I was most pleased._

"_It is quite late, is there something I can do for you?" The humor in his voice made me grind my teeth. He was teasing me and it took all my self-control to not turn around and slap that smirk off his face, not that it would do anything, he'd probably enjoy it actually._

_Giving him more silence, I felt him step closer to me, his chest barely grazing my back and his hand coming to rest on my waist. I felt my hair move over my shoulder, exposing it to the cool air and his other gloved hand traced a line on my skin._

_Any other day, I thought angrily. Any other day and I would have done what I normally do; slap his hands away and yell at him. He may be a demon with incredible powers to seduce women or even men, but I was dragon. And dragons have always been holy creatures, able to see a demon, especially ones as sadistic as Sebastian, for who they truly are. Behind all his chivalrousness is a vile creature._

_The problem was I didn't know at this moment what I wanted more, for him not to be the demon he was, or for me to be able to be seduced by his sinful charms. Either way, he was going to get what he wants, which he may think, is to finally claim me. In the end though, for his actions, he will lose the precious soul he's been striving for._

_That's why I entered Hell tonight._

_I gasped a little when I felt hot breath close to my exposed ear. Goosebumps appeared on my skin not long after that._

_I glanced out of the corner of my eye to catch sight of the ultraviolet slit eyes. Truly a demon, I thought disgusted._

"_Young mistress, are you feeling ill?" His voice was lower this time, still held the humor though._

"_No." I said sternly._

_He chuckled and the hand on my waist moved over my stomach slightly._

"_Do you have trouble sleeping?" He questioned again, his mouth even closer to my ear. I could feel the hot moisture run down my neck._

"_No." I answered sternly once more, my eyes looking forward again._

_His hand moved again, this time in the center of my stomach, and his fingers spread wider, his pinky grazing below my hip line. I took a breath in and glanced down quickly, only to look straight forward once more. Do not let him get to you, I kept thinking._

"_Then does my lady need something perhaps?" I could tell he wanted to chuckle but he held it in. "Maybe she needs to fulfill a desire of hers?" The hand on my stomach moved lower just an inch._

_His voice and the movement of his hand made me hesitate, the breath in my lungs was having trouble escaping and my throat was becoming increasingly dry. Damn him, I thought._

_My lack of response made him chuckle and he pulled me back, holding me tighter to his chest. His hand on my shoulder ceased to make lines and instead fanned out, his fingers snaking their way along my skin until he held my throat delicately beneath his glove. He was so gentle it was sinful._

_Having his hand there forced me to incline my head back, lifting my chin and giving him more skin to touch. I felt the back of my head rest on his shoulder barely._

_His head moved against my hair, I could hear him breathing deeply, not because he needed to, but because he wanted to._

"_Your smell, my lady may I say, is absolutely…" he paused for a moment, making me hang onto his words, I cursed him once more in my head "…mouthwatering." I could feel his grin against my head, that evil smirk, when he's basking in someone's pain. "Such divine beauty." He continued tapping his forefinger on the base of my throat._

"_Interesting choice of words." I commented dryly earning another chuckle from him. "Very plain, wouldn't you say, Sebastian?" Whether he showed it or not, which he probably didn't, I knew he was annoyed. Sebastian, in his own mind, was anything BUT plain… I smiled._

"_Oh but it is only plain when it has no meaning."_

_Before I could blink I was spun around and pulled against his chest, his hand on the small of my back keeping me pressed to him, and his other hand careful placed on my shoulder._

_His hand then moved to my chin, lifting my head so I was looking directly at him. His eyes were back to the blood red color, but purple danced along the inside, just waiting to come out. I shuddered slightly at the thought of those eyes._

_My shutter didn't go unnoticed, as the smirk on Sebastian's face grew to his grin. He was more than delighted to have me within his grasp._

_His forefinger once again moved against my skin, grazing my cheek softly as he looked into my stone blue eyes, he was just aching to stain the water with blood._

"_Although you have a point, mistress. By just your eyes alone, divine holds its true place."_

_He loved my eyes way too much, I thought bitterly._

"_Such a perfect blue, fierce as the grand ocean itself, but soft as the vast sky," he spoke with such a soft voice, that if I didn't see the monster within his eyes I would've succumbed to his words. I realized that's why he turned me around, he loved the game too much, and it would be no fun if I just gave in._

"_Yes, divine is the perfect word for your eyes. Divine like our young masters soul." His grin widened and his pupils went from round to their evil slits for a split second. "Definitely not plain."_

_Of course he had to prove his point. I kept myself from speaking out loud, because his comment about our master's soul had me worried. There was no way he could know what I was planning, not even the young master knew._

"_Sebastian." I spoke as his hand slipped from under my chin to the side of my cheek, letting me move my head. I looked away from the red and to his chest, his butlers' uniform always present even at this late hour. _

"_My lady." He spoke back, waiting for me to answer._

_I didn't know what to say, I couldn't just tell him to do what we both know was bound to happen, but I knew he wanted some sort of satisfaction. Like I said before, this was a game, and he didn't want me to quit… he wanted me to lose._

"_I… I want…" I couldn't find the words, it's not like I couldn't find the right words, no. There weren't any words at all running through my mind. All I could think about was my future, or lack thereof._

_Once tonight happens, my plan will be set in motion, and there will be no turning back. Losing this game, that Sebastian and I have been playing since I came to the manor, will set course for another to be started, hopefully a game he is unaware he's even in._

"_What do you want?" He pulled me even closer to his body, making the heat in mine rise. The thing about demons, especially this one, is that they have a lot of control, more than they care to admit for their personal gain. It's more fun for them making someone think they have it figured out only to just have them crushed, for nothing is better than a crushed soul._

_This is where Sebastian and I draw similarities. We are both attracted to the damned; to the humans whose souls have nothing but blackness in their depths. Vengeance does that to one's soul, and Ciel was filled with vengeance._

_Thinking of Ciel I grew confidence in my decision to come to his room. Yet I couldn't look into his eyes as I spoke, so I glanced at his jaw. "I want you to comfort me." Between us my arms were squished to my chest, I used this to grab onto his vest, letting him know that he was in my grasp as much as I was in his._

_I didn't know what Sebastian was thinking, for I couldn't see into his eyes, which usually only held a hint of what went on inside is demonic head. But I did see the corners of his mouth twitch in the slightest; it was as if he actually wanted to smile, and I mean smile, not grin or smirk._

_The shock of this thought made me lose focus on the situation at hand and the next thing I know I was slammed against the wall; on the other side of the room might I add. Stupid demons, I thought while I bit the inside of my mouth from the stinging pain._

_I finally opened my eyes to see Sebastian, still in the same position in front of me. His right gloved hand was still on my lower back, which in no doubt was the cause of my pain. While his left hand still rested against my cheek. He looked as if nothing just happened._

_I frowned letting my cheek go before I made myself bleed, that would just make his day. Taking a couple breaths I calmed myself down as a fire burned inside of me, I wanted to wring his stupid demon neck._

_He must've noticed the anger I felt, because his face was almost glowing with pride._

_Looking away from his bright red eyes, I composed myself. When I met his gaze again I wasn't nearly as mad as before, but that brightness never left him._

"_Feeling better?" He questioned happily, well as happily as Sebastian usually got._

_I glared daggers at him. "Did you hear what I said?" Not answering his question gave him an answer anyhow._

_He smirked as he looked down at me, his eyes narrowing in the slightest. Again we sat in silence as I waited for him to counter my question, or at least answer it, which he probably wouldn't._

_Sebastian then leant down towards my ear once more, making my face covered by his shoulder while he spoke._

"_What does my lady wish for me to do, so that I may comfort her?"_

"_Sebastian." I nearly growled in anger. I could tell he was amused when his breath came out in chuckles against my ear and neck. "I will not speak indecently." I said feeling a slight blush come to my cheeks._

"_Then how am I supposed to comfort her properly?" His enjoyment was driving me up the wall… then I smirked evilly, an idea coming to my mind._

"_Do you expect a lady, such as myself, should have to tell you how to comfort a woman? Really, Sebastian?" I spoke his name as slowly and seductively as I could. My smile grew larger, when I felt him tighten his grip on my lower back, knowing this upset him. "This is quite a disappointment, and here I thought…" pause for effect "…you were one hell of a butler."_

_When his hand on my cheek moved away from my body completely I nearly laughed out loud. It was moments like these that pleased me most, oh how I craved to annoy the hell out of the Phantomhive's head butler._

_Sadly Sebastian had grown accustomed to my annoyances, almost as sadly as I grew accustomed to his seducing. So, we were each quick to recover from each other._

_Again, Sebastian's once lost hand, was on my body; this time gripping my hip very gently._

"_I apologize." I heard him say and I looked over only to see the silky black hair on the side of his head, he still spoke into my ear. "I may have comforted many women…" The mention of others, although I already knew about, for some reason brought a discomfort on me. I couldn't quite place the feeling, but it was usual and made me angry. "…but no woman that has been touched by these hands has had such a heavenly body like yours."_

_I didn't know if that was some sort of sick joke or what? But I was annoyed to see that we were back to the compliments._

"_Such soft, warm skin." He nearly whispered in such a seductive tone, that I found myself holding my breath. His head moved down until I felt his lips touch the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulder. "To touch is but a warning." His lips once more were on my skin and I finally let out a shaky breath, as his mouth parted and his tongue slicked over where his lips lie. Soon his lips left; and keeping his tongue against my, now, very heated skin, he moved up my neck, licking the entire way till he reached my ear. Once there he spoke huskily. "To taste… is but a sin."_

"_Sebastian… please." My voice was weak with only breath and the last of my dignity. I gulped knowing the devil has captivated me within his grasp, with no hope of light to shine upon my soul._

_I felt the demon's grin against my ear. "You will belong to me… forever." In a second his mouth was against my throat, his teeth grazing my once innocent skin._

_I closed my eyes, seeing heavens gates one last time in my mind and for a moment, peace overcame my body. Everything felt right, because I knew that Ciel would see the same gates one day._

_And then it was all gone. As Sebastian's teeth sake into my skin I let out a sharp cry, and then bit my lip to stop my screaming. I only saw darkness as my body was burning from hells fiery touch._

_His hands held me tightly while my body jerked from the pain. His body pushed into mine, scorching me even more. His teeth sat within my skin, tainting my blood that oozed out with his sinful tongue._

_Shameful bliss._

_Hours past, but it felt like days._

_There was not a part of skin on my naked body that Sebastian hasn't marked. His hands touched my greedily._

_Sighing I felt him once more, he enjoyed basking in what was his, I noticed._

_His tongue made its way up my leg, stopping just at the middle of my thigh. I watched as his hand followed its path, stopping at my knee instead, his black nails digging into my skin._

_I don't know how many times he's claimed me; I was well past keeping track. I also didn't know when he planned to stop, he was a demon after all, he didn't need sleep and I could go weeks without it. The only sanctuary I had was in master Ciel. Sebastian had to work around his schedule._

_My mind blanked when I once more felt Sebastian between my legs. His naked body pressed against my legs, his hands holding them apart at the knees, while his head sat in front of my once most innocent area. Now it was anything but._

"_Such beauty." I heard him mutter before his tongue was in me again. My head fell back onto his pillow while my fingers gripped the sheets beneath us. I felt ashamed for how much I enjoyed his actions; maybe demons weren't so bad at seducing._

_My legs instinctively moved apart and I cursed my body for enjoying such torment._

_Sebastian moved his right hand up to where his mouth resided, parting my feminine folds so his tongue could have deeper access._

_With every stroke of his tongue I felt myself get closer and closer to the edge. His thumb rubbed over my clitoris making my toes curl. My breathing, as usual, became shallower and heavier. The slightest whines and moans escaping my lips for his ears only._

_His tongue moved in me, going as deep as it could and then curled awhile he pulled it back out, all my juices coming with him._

_My back started to arch, feeling the pressure rise beyond my control. This demon was going to be the death of me!_

_And then he stopped._

_I took a couple of breaths before groaning, earning a chuckle from the demon._

"_A lady should not make such noises." He was once again over my body, and I knew what was coming. "A lady should only make pleasing sounds." He hand made its way in between our bodies and his long finger was within me making me gasp, a high pitched whine escaping my mouth._

"_Yes." He practically growled while his head dipped down and licked the bite mark he made earlier and then bit into again not many minutes ago. "That sound." His finger came out and moved back in, curling once more inside me._

_The pressure came back quickly when his thumb started to rub me again. His finger thrust into me once more and my back arched into his body, pushing my chest to meet his. Our bodies slid easily against once another from the sweat he refuses to let us lose._

"_Myra." He spoke against my skin. "Beg for me. Pray for your demon."_

_Discomfort. That's what got him off. Although physically I was enjoying his assault, mentally, I was hating it with every fiber of my being. My soul was burning up on the inside and he knew that, he enjoyed it more than anything._

_He wanted my body to enjoy his tease, because I hated so much that my body betrayed my mind. That's why he made sex so impossibly good. I gritted my teeth with anger._

_He added another finger, and although I refused to look at him, I know he was grinning evilly._

"_Tell me what you want."_

"_You." I gasped out and he added another finger and dug them into me._

"_Tell me what your soul wants."_

_I finally looked at him, my breathing completely stopped. His eyes burned a fiery red as they looked into mine, his mouth in a pleased smirk, as sweat clung pieces of his hair to his head._

_The way my eyes burned with hated desire was an answer enough for him, the more my soul resisted him, the more he would give me._

_He pulled out his fingers only grasp the back of my left knee, my juices smearing against my sweaty skin. He pulled my knee up and against his waist and pushed himself inside me quickly._

_I closed my eyes letting my mouth hang open as my hips pushed against him welcoming him into my body. My free leg wrapped around his, trying to keep him as close to me as possible._

_Not opening my eyes I felt him grind his hips into mine, pulling himself out and then thrusting back again, the motion had him sliding against my body in a sinful dance._

_I couldn't help the moan that escaped my lips as he thrust into me more and more. I arched my back into his chest. His hand gripped the sheets beside my head, while mine snaked around his back, clawing into his skin. His other hand held my knee up, pushing it even further up with every thrust._

_My moans got louder and louder, I refused to speak his name._

_After already being stimulated by his tongue, I came quickly, my walls clenching around him as I cried out and held onto him tightly. My orgasm was no matter to him right now though._

_With newfound energy he started to move faster and harder, pounding into me with every thrust, the deeper he got the tighter I felt and I knew that my next orgasm would not be far behind._

_Breathing deeply, I raked my nails along his back, hoping that I caused him discomfort, but knowing that he only enjoys it more._

_I feel him lick my ear and whisper something to me but I disregard it. This is only business for me, and it's only a game for him. Nothing of what we're doing is about love or even passion._

_His hips slam into mine, only to pull them back and slam again. Luckily Sebastian's room was nowhere near the other servants or Ciel's because the bed crashed loudly against the wall._

_I couldn't help the moans that built up again. These ones were louder than the last._

_Sebastian let go of my knee and grasped my hip, digging his nails into my skin. I didn't notice though, as he used his grip to pull my hips up forcefully while he slammed his down, creating a friction that had me almost screaming._

"_Yes, yes, yes." I couldn't help it. It felt so good. I could feel the pressure throughout my body, all of it wanted to be released. He slammed against me, claiming me in every sense of the word._

_I felt so close, every thrust into me he got so deep, filling me up, adding to the pressure I felt._

_He thrust into me hitting a spot that sends me soaring, and before I know it, my walls are clenching around him once more, the spasm gripping onto him as he moves within me._

"_Sebastian!" I scream his name as the orgasm rides through me. This sin felt too good._

_Sebastian again bit my neck, while he slammed himself deep inside me, showing no shame of the claim he's made. And he releases his seed. His demon spawn flow into me with a couple jerks of his hips and I finally let my back hit the bed beneath me while breathing deeply._

_Sebastian's body lay on top of mine with no worries of crushing me, like I said; discomfort was his main goal; although I felt no discomfort with the current situation. My mind was always fuzzy after our rutting._

_I felt him release my skin and breathe deeply against my neck, although his deep breathing was normal compared to a humans. Actually the whole of Sebastian's body felt the same, except for the sweat._

_Still in my Sebastian sat up and looked at me, his red eyes bright and a grin on his face._

"_You are quite wonderful, Myra." His voice was light and sounded as if it were any other day. It reminded me of how he was a demon._

_The bliss from before disappeared and shame over took my body like all of the other times before. My stomach turned looking into his eyes, and I desperately wished he would remove himself from me._

_His grin widening he bent down so our noses touched. "Such a little sin you are." He teased before kissing me once more._


End file.
